HP Snippets
by CutePuertorican
Summary: A bunch of drabbles with my OC's Riley and Ireth. Going in order of the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

Harry's eyes fluttered under his lids, sweat dripped down the side of his face. Someone sat next to him and a hand hovered over his face.

"Harry, wake up," The person said, brushing hair from his forehead. He owlishly opened his eyes and Hermione was smiling down at him. He saw she didn't notice Riley and Ron yet.

"Ok, let's go back down—" It was too late, Hermione had turned towards the pair. Riley had come yesterday stating that her father was getting on her nerves, therefore she asked to stay with the Weasley's. Of course Molly allowed it and since Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's spare room, she offered the bed Harry was supposed to sleep in to her. When Harry had come over, Molly apologized saying Riley was sleeping in his bed. The brunette had given Harry his bed back and slinked over to Ron's. Now Hermione could clearly see the couple still fast asleep in the bed. Riley was curled up next to Ron, her arm draped across his stomach and her head on his chest. He had an arm around her waist and the other was hanging off the side of the bed. Harry's green eyes grew soft when he saw Hermione's crestfallen expression. Even after assuring them she was over the youngest Weasley boy, it was hard to get over your first crush. She quickly put on a mask and walked over to them.

"Ronald! Wake up, your mother said breakfast was read and don't go back to sleep!" Hermione shook him awake and he bolted up covering himself with the blanket.

"Bloody hell!" He said, before his eyes started to close once more. Riley's head flopped down to the bed and she slowly opened her eyes. She let out a yawn and stretched. The hazel-eyed girl, who was now fully awake, shook her head at him. She leant down and placed kisses all over his face and neck until he groaned.

"Come on Ron, breakfast's almost done," She pleaded, now nibbling his ear.

"Riley, that's not fair and you know it," He complained, opening his eyes to look at her. She smiled before kissing him and slipping out the bed. She was wearing one of Ron's t-shirt's which was far too big on her and some of her own pajama pants.

"Ron, I'll give you a present if you come now," Riley winked as she ran down the stairs. Ron followed quickly after her and Harry smiled in amusement before shaking his head. A loud shout followed by a giggle was heard downstairs. The raven ran down just in time to see Riley running away from a very wet Ron.

"Riles! That was ice water, get back here!" He just missed the girl who ducked under a cabinet that Mrs. Weasley just opened.

"Ah, dammit that hurt!" He held his nose and she walked back over to him.

"Such a klutz, falling in water, running into a cabinet," Riley shook her head teasingly before squealing when he lifted her up. He spun her before placing a kiss on her cheek. Hermione quickly looked away and engaged Ginny in a conversation.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast, we have to meet the Diggory's," Arthur came through the door and started to scarf down his food. The others followed suit and the twins came down the steps.

0000

They soon wandered into the forest where they met with the Diggory's. Ginny and Hermione batted their eyelashes at Cedric and he engaged in conversation with them. He soon went over to Riley, who was teasing Ron about running into cabinets.

"It seems we haven't properly been introduced," He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. She didn't blush like he had thought but smiled politely.

"I'm Riley O'Connell, Ron's girlfriend, the best Gryffindor to ever live," She winked brushing her hair behind her ear. Ron smirked when the older boy's face fell. They went to portkey and soon went to the Quidditch World Cup. Riley saw her sister and soon to be in-laws and smirked at Ron.

0000

The Malfoy's and Ireth were quietly waiting to be allowed to the Minister's box. All was silent until,

"Lucius wazzuuuup!" A familiar voice called. Said blonde man cursed his luck before plastering a smile on his face. Riley was standing there, her hand firmly clasped with Ron's. The redhead looked uncomfortable and Draco pounced on his discomfort.

"Too luxurious for you Weasley, maybe you should go back with your family and leave us non-disgracing purebloods alone," The smaller blonde smirked, although he cringed when Ireth smashed her foot onto his.

"He isn't worth it Draco," Lucius replied coolly and turned his attention to somewhere else. His eyes landed on Riley, who had a frown on her face.

"Luciuuuuus, I said wazzuuuup!" She pouted and he refrained from rolling his eyes. Ireth slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Ms. O'Connell, I believe that I've informed you not to address me like that," He answered and footsteps alerted them of more guests. The O'Connell's joined the little group. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes when he saw his daughter with Ron.

"But Lucius, we're gonna be family, you know I feel like we're gonna be best friends," The brunette smiled brightly and Ireth groaned.

"I apologize for my sister's actions, she was dropped when she was little," Ireth interjected and Riley laughed.

"I'm culturally disabled," She smiled wider and gave them a peace sign, making Ron cover his mouth to hide his snicker.

"Riley, I thought we taught you better manners but I suppose with the kind of company you've been around that can't be helped," Nathaniel said crisply, his hazel eyes fixing on Ron. Riley narrowed her eyes and frowned deeply.

"Look dad, I've taken a lot of crap from you about the Weasley's but they treat me like family so I'll tell you this once," She took in a deep breath and glared harshly, "Bugger off you stupid wanker!" She shocked everyone but stomped off with Ron following. He kissed the side of her head to calm her down and she smiled at his attempts. Sharing a quick kiss, they vanished from sight.

"Riley!" Jennifer yelled in shock but Ireth couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face. She also was getting tired of the treatment the Weasley's were getting from everyone. Although, her sister could've thought of a better way of telling her father to stop. Oh well, it got the job done. Nathaniel's mouth opened in astonishment but he closed it with a snap. He strode into the Minister's box without a word. The others soon followed but Ireth wished to be with her sister. She could see her with the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. Riley was seated happily on Ron's lap and was talking animatedly to the others. She kissed the redhead quickly before yelling at the ref for a bad call. Ireth was broken out of her reverie by Draco. He was smiling down at her and followed her gaze.

"To be honest, I wish I was there too," He whispered but his father spoke to him before she could respond. As she looked at the happy group, she couldn't help but wish to be able to apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

"Ron, you're being a childish idiot, you know," Riley muttered, rushing to ignore the following redhead.

"He obviously cheated to get his wa—" He was cut off as the boy in question stopped in front of them.

"Harry," Riley smiled but the boy didn't acknowledge her, he focused on Ron instead.

"Stay away from me!" The raven yelled, eyes narrowing as Ron did the same.

"Fine," The taller boy pushed past them both and stomped outside.

"Why are my friend's such idiots?" The brunette slapped a hand on her forehead before going to follow Ron.

"Harry, you know he doesn't mean it, just let it blow over," She smiled at him before rushing to follow the disappearing ginger. Harry sighed before going to a tree that stood in the middle of the courtyard. He climbed it and rested on a branch at the top. Lessons were over and most of the students were milling around. Malfoy looked up at the tree with a smirk, Ireth following closely behind him. The ravenette smiled apologetically, probably for whatever Malfoy was about to do.

"Hey Potter, my father and I have a bet going, he says you won't last five minutes in the tournament, I told him you wouldn't even last one," The blonde smiled smugly and Harry growled. He jumped from the tree and landed in front of the boy.

"I don't give a damn what your father has to say Malfoy," He shouted and the blonde looked over in surprise. He was about to do something when Professor Moody happened upon the scene. Malfoy was about to back off when the man flicked his wand. In the blonde's place was a white ferret. Ireth looked down in shock but burst into laughter. Apparently, the ferret took offense because he nipped her leg. She glared down at him but picked him up anyway. Moody was talking to McGonagall and Harry was trying to stifle his laughter.

"I'm sorry about Draco, he doesn't know when to shut up," The girl apologized and Harry nodded. Ireth was about to leave when she turned back to him.

"You should make up with Ron, it's stupid to let a friendship like this to be ruined over something as trivial as the argument you're having," With that she left with the squirming animal. He was about to go look for them when he saw Riley storm back in the square, dragging Ron by the ear.

"Ow, Riles, let go!" He whined, rubbing his ear when she finally let it loose. She motioned to Harry and the redhead pouted.

"Look mate, I'm sorry, I guess I was just angry and jealous for no reason, are we all right now?" Ron locked eyes with the other boy who in turn nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine," Harry smiled at him and they grinned at each other.

"See that wasn't so bad, you two are a bunch of stubborn fools," Riley scowled and Ron smiled crookedly at her.

"Sorry love, we're guys we don't talk things out," He teased and she stuck her tongue out at him. Hermione came out of the building and the brunette rushed over to her friend.

"How long has she been pressuring you?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at his friend; who in turn chuckled and shook his head.

"Since we had our first fight, she's called me a childish idiot at least three times an hour every day," He admitted and Harry looked at the small girl in shock. She was telling an animated story to the girl and she was laughing loudly. They looked back at the boys and sent soft smiles. Harry turned pink, haven't not talk to Hermione for awhile, the other having stuck to Victor or Riley. Ron smiled back at his girlfriend and her smile grew.

"Good luck at the Tournament mate," Ron told the raven who nodded shakily.

"Don't know if I can win but I'll try," The green-eyed boy admitted and the girls walked over.

"Of course you can, you're Harry freakin' Potter, you can do anything," Riley declared and Harry smiled at her in thanks. The courtyard was soon full of most of the students and the others friends joined them. Ireth came back outside, the ferret now back into Malfoy.

"Hey Draco, I heard you turned into your true form, a rodent," Ron smirked at the sneer he got in return.

"Stuff it Weasley, not in the mood to fight you today," The blonde sighed, stretching his sore muscles and placing a kiss on Ireth's forehead as he left.

"Touchy, I can't believe I missed something like that but unfortunately I was stuck on babysitting duty," Riley winked at Ron who rolled his eyes.

"So what exactly did Riley say to get you to apologize?" Harry asked and Ron turned bright red.

"Uhh…" He stuttered, looking over at the girl who was talking with her sister and Hermione.

_Flashback_

_ "You're stupid, you know that right?" The brunette asked, arms behind her head as she walked. Ron tried to tune her out but it wasn't really working. _

_ "You shouldn't throw away four years of friendship for a petty argument," She added and the redhead sighed._

_ "I'm not apologizing, I'm not at fault, he should apologize as well, he's the one that starts everything," He grumbled and Riley stopped in front of him. _

_ "Fine don't listen to me but you'll never make up and you'll never get the surprise I'd planned if you do," She sing-songed and continued on her way. Ron was intrigued and too curious for his taste. He had to know what she had in store. _

_ "Fine," He muttered and she smiled. She turned and went in the opposite direction but he stayed rotted to the spot. That's when she grabbed his ear and hauled him the rest of the way there. _

"That four years of friendship weren't worth jeopardizing over a stupid disagreement," He improvised, hoping the other teen would buy it. Harry nodded and Ron sighed in relief.

OoOoOo

Later that night, Ron came into the room covered in head to toe with cake batter.

"What happened?" Harry asked, the other boys wondering the same thing.

"My surprise," He muttered, silently vowing to get the brunette next time he saw her.

**Voila! This is mostly for my sister, who since she's back from college has taken back her role as my editor. Which means I'll update sooner, sorry about this but I've been working on so many other things. With summer vacation coming soon, I should be updating more. Thanks and please review, even if it's for improvements. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

"The ball is foremost a dance," Professor McGonagall told them. The girls broke into excited chatter while all the boys except one groaned. Ron was drifting to sleep when Harry hit the back of his head.

"You worried about the dance?" Seamus asked, not even glancing at the girls as if already knowing who he would ask. Dean shrugged, looking over each of them.

"The only thing Weasley should be worried about is not making a fool of himself at the dance," Malfoy quipped, although the tone was more teasing instead of condescending. Ron scowled but smirked afterwards.

"Wasn't it you that used to have two left feet, Draco?" Riley ventured over to the boy's side and sat in Ron's lap. The blond rolled his eyes but smiled when Ireth came up afterwards.

"He dances a lot better now, still steps on me from time to time," The ravenette giggled, poking him in the side.

"Don't need this kind of abuse," Malfoy muttered, crossing his arms and Riley smothered the laugh that slipped out.

"Now who would like to demonstrate the dance with me?" McGonagall questioned, turning to the boy's side. Everyone shrank and slouched in their chairs.

"Alright then, I'll just choose myself," She threatened and the boys started to shuffle. Her gaze fell on Ron and she smirked.

"Mr. Weasley, on your feet," She ordered, extending a hand to the tall redhead. He looked between her and the hand.

"You've got to be joking," He said and the Professor narrowed her eyes.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, I am not," She stated, taking his wrist and dragging him on the dance floor.

"Professor, I'm not the best dancer," He warned her, trying in vain to get out of it.

"Come on Ronnie, you'll do great," Riley winked, smiling widely and giving a thumbs-up. He scowled at her and she just laughed in reply. McGonagall started the music and they started to waltz. Fred and George swayed to the music and Harry glanced at them.

"You're never gonna let him live this down are you?" He smiled and they shook their heads.

"Never," They confirmed and the raven chuckled. Everyone watched and each had huge smiles on their faces. Ron's face was pink while he tried to follow the steps.

"Now come on, the rest of you try," McGonagall told them as the song finished. Frowns replaced the big smiles on the teen's faces and they coughed uncomfortably.

"I've already been humiliated, so you wanna dance love?" Ron propositioned, giving Riley his hand. She took it, a sly smile on her face.

"That was quite a spectacle, any chance of seeing your awkward moves again?" She smirked and he brought her closer, one arm around her waist and the other clasping her hand.

"You just love to tease don't you?" The redhead smirked, the brunette smiling up at him.

"It's what I do besides you make it so easy," She shot back and poked his forehead with her finger. He kissed her quickly but got a disapproving look from McGonagall. Ireth and Draco passed by the couple and the ravenette exchanged a glance with her twin.

"So Draco, stepped on any feet lately?" Riley joked and the blonde scowled.

"If you must know, haven't stepped on them in a few years," He replied then Ireth winced.

"Fix that record, make it a few seconds," She laughed and he glared at her. Riley and Ron burst into laughter before continuing the dance. On the other side of the room, Harry and some of the other Gryffindors were watching the others. Hermione sat next to the raven boy and watched the Gryffindor couple.

"Don't you wish you had something like that?" He asked suddenly and she looked at him in surprise.

"You mean without all the teasing and yelling?" She grinned and he chuckled. Riley was now poking a red-faced Ron's cheek and looked pretty pleased with herself. Ron soon grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around. They could hear the laughter all the way over from where they sat.

"I wouldn't have them any other way, I think it makes them unique," He replied, glancing at the brunette beside him. She was staring at the couple, a small smile on her face. Her cheeks turned pink quickly and she looked away quickly. Harry glanced up and saw the pair was now kissing chastely, more of a sweet kiss than anything.

"They show affection way too easily," He heard Hermione mutter and he laughed loudly this time. Draco and Ireth were getting off the dance floor, coming to join the Gryffindors on their side of the room. The two Slytherins picked to empty seats next to Harry.

"We're gonna have to hose them down one of these days," The blonde told them, McGonagall was still staring disapprovingly from her corner before they finally sat down.

"So Harry, figured out the egg yet?" Riley questioned and the raven shook his head slowly.

"I was gonna open it but would prefer my ear drums to stay intact," He said and they all laughed.

"Maybe you should ask the others, Cedric seems nice enough to share any tips," She suggested and he shrugged. He had no idea where to find the Hufflepuff but it couldn't hurt to try.

"With everyone thinking I cheated my way in I'm not sure, the only ones who believe me are you guys," He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Don't be depressed Potter, you'll be fine," Malfoy said, patting the boy on the back. They all shot him disbelieving looks.

"Oh sod off, I can be nice when I want to," He scowled, rolling his eyes at them.

"I've known you all my life and I'm still shocked when something nice comes out of your mouth," Riley smirked at his sneer.

"I guess asking Cedric is what I should do," Harry said in resignation, he only hoped the older boy wasn't like the rest.

**Voila! This is mostly for my sister, who since she's back from college has taken back her role as my editor. Which means I'll update sooner, sorry about this but I've been working on so many other things. Only about a two-three more chapters for this year. Then onto Book Five and the toad Umbridge!**


End file.
